L'esprit de famille
by Damoiselle A
Summary: OS pour le concours I love you for… a long time. Jasper présente pour la première fois une femme à sa famille. Son frère, Edward, a la même idée que lui… La situation qui en résulte sera des plus compliquées à démêler. JC/BS


**Titre :** OS-I love you for… a long time – L'esprit de famille.

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** Jasper présente pour la première fois une femme à sa famille. Son frère, Edward, a la même idée que lui… La situation qui en résulte sera des plus compliquées à démêler. BXJ.

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà avec un OS qui me trottait un peu dans la tête. Le tout est du point de vue de Jasper, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je continue la publication de la Lune est une menteuse... Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé bientôt.

La chance a fait que cette histoire correspondait à un concours qui me faisait envie. Je suis donc contente de pouvoir vous annoncer ma participation au concours d'OS - I love you for... a long time. Je vous encourage à aller lire les autres ones shots du concours, il y a plusieurs thèmes et des couples différents.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !

A.

* * *

><p>Cet OS est destiné au concours OS – I love you for… a long time.<p>

Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

J'ai choisi : Jasper et Bella.

Scénario N° : N°4 ~ C'est le jour du mariage de l'un de ses proches qu'il (elle) a pris conscience de son amour pour elle (lui).

L'OS sera obligatoirement classé en « rating M ».

L'OS devra comporter entre 5 000 et 100 000 mots maximum.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/ I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ *

*Sans les parenthèses.

* * *

><p><strong>L'ESPRIT DE FAMILLE<strong>

* * *

><p>Notre première rencontre a eu lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents. Il y a plus simple et plus romantique comme entrée en matière, je le savais bien. Mais on ne peut pas mentir avec ces choses-là.<p>

Ce jour-là, je présentai pour la première fois une femme à mes parents. Miss Mary Alice Brandon. Dite Alice. Et pour moi, c'était la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. Belle, intelligente, dynamique, avec une grande passion, la mode. Elle était styliste et cela lui allait comme une robe haute-couture.

Elle avait passé sa semaine a tenté de choisir la tenue parfaite pour cette rencontre. Les essayages avaient été des plus amusants et c'était souvent clôturé par le déshabillage complet du mannequin.

La fête se passait dans la maison de famille que mes parents avaient achetée quelques années auparavant au sud de la Grande _Pomme_, dans une petite bourgade, à la sortie du village. Le village où mes frères et moi avions passé notre enfance. Nous devions passer chez Emmett pour « préserver la planète en faisant du covoiturage » selon ses propres paroles.

Mais Edward et moi n'étions absolument pas dupes : Emmett était amoureux de Rosalie Hale depuis l'enfance. Il avait souffert lorsqu'elle s'était fiancée à Royce King quelques années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, elle était célibataire, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour la conquérir. Y compris rentrer à New York à pieds si son stratagème ne fonctionnait pas.

Nous arrivâmes clairement à l'heure chez Emmett. Tout aussi clairement nous en partîmes dans les temps. Là où la situation est moins claire, c'est comment nous avons perdu du temps, nous mettant quasiment en retard.

Ce phénomène réside dans le fait que mon cher frère a subitement réalisé qu'il n'avait pas acheté de fleurs pour Maman en voyant les miennes sur les genoux d'Alice. Il nous obligea à nous arrêter à un fleuriste pour lui acheter une _orchidée._ Il avait vu cela dans un film et trouver l'idée bonne. Nous dûmes malheureusement nous arrêter devant cinq fleuristes avant que mon frère se déclare satisfait et achète son orchidée.

Il passa le reste du trajet en blagues et autres devinettes. Il aimait faire rire, et Alice lui offrait un bon public. Le trajet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous faillîmes manquer la bonne sortie sur l'autoroute à cause d'une de ses pitreries. Nous nous chamaillons encore à ce sujet lorsque ma mère nous ouvrit le portail de la maison.

* * *

><p>La maison familiale Cullen avait été construire selon les plans de ma mère : elle voulait une maison conviviale et fonctionnelle. Elle était entourée de verdure, un jardin anglais savamment entretenu. La maison était grande, lumineuse, presqu'entièrement constituée de baies vitrées.<p>

- Mes chéris, je suis désolée je suis affreusement en retard, annonça Esmée en s'avançant vers nous les bras ouverts.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Maman, dis-je en la serrant affectueusement dans mes bras, en faisant attention à sa mise en plis et son parfum d'une autre époque.

- Mais oui, Maman ne t'en fais pas, reprit Emmett en lui tendant la fameuse orchidée. Ted est arrivé ?

- Il vient d'appeler, il sera là dans une petite demi-heure.

- Maman, repris-je en fusillant Emmett du regard, je te présente Alice Brandon.

- Enchantée Mrs Cullen, amorça Alice en tendant le bouquet de fleurs en direction de ma mère.

- Pas de manière entre nous, voyons, réagit vivement ma mère en empoignant Alice en la serrant dans ses bras, écrasant ainsi le malheureux bouquet. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer mais s'il te plait appelle-moi Esmée.

- Entendu Esmée, sourit Alice.

- Bien et si nous allions au salon. La table de l'apéritif est dressée.

- Et papa ? demanda Emmett.

- Tu le connais, il s'est levé tard, n'a pas vu le jour avant son troisième café. Le temps de se préparer il est déjà en retard pour passer prendre Elizabeth et Edward. Il doit revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Tu n'as pas été trop dure avec lui ? La taquinai-je.

- Moi ? Non jamais, me répondit ma mère malicieuse. Je lui ai fait son café.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard avant de rire ensemble. Mon père payait toujours l'angoisse de ma mère lorsqu'elle recevait Elizabeth et Edward Senior chez elle. Une réaction tellement habituelle, qu'elle en était devenue une blague pour nous. Notre père en riait moins.

- Emmett peux-tu servir ? Questionna ma mère en passant dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci était entièrement ouverte sur l'espace à vivre divisé en salon et salle à manger. Un bar reliait la cuisine et la pièce à vivre. Je passais avec ma mère en cuisine en continuant à discuter avec mon frère et Alice. J'avais toujours adoré cuisiner avec ma mère. C'était encore meilleur une fois adulte, une coupe de champagne à la main.

- Tiens Jasper, mets les feuilletés dans le four.

Une sonnette retentit et ma mère se dirigea vers un téléphone incrusté dans le mur. Elle porta l'appareil à son oreille et appuya sur un bouton. Emmett et moi l'interrogions du regard.

- Edward arrive, annonça-t-elle.

- L'occasion de servir une autre tournée de champagne, ça fera arriver papa, Eliza et Papy.

- Sers deux coupes, l'interrompit notre mère. Il n'est pas seul.

Emmett et moi en restions comme deux ronds de flans.

* * *

><p>Ma famille a toujours été des plus atypiques. Et pourtant en apparence nous sommes normaux et constitués comme les autres. Mais un vent de folie soufflait sur notre famille, une famille de femmes, malgré le nombre supérieur d'hommes.<p>

Une famille atypique par ces histoires d'amour, on peut le dire. Notre grand-mère Elizabeth Masen, riche héritière d'un groupe financier anglais, avait choisi pour mari à l'âge de vingt-et-un an, Edward William Cullen. Un homme brillant mais sans fortune et américain. Elle dut entièrement reniée son nom et sa fortune pour pouvoir l'épouser. Une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette, le drame en moins.

En effet après la naissance de notre père, Carlisle Cullen, notre arrière-grand-père, Harry Masen, décida de rendre tous ses droits à Elizabeth au sein de sa famille. Il approuva enfin le couple et fit partie de la vie de sa fille et de son petit-fils.

Cette histoire, mes frères et moi, l'avions entendu de nombreuses fois. Celle de nos parents également. Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur amour avait résisté à l'éloignement, à leurs études différentes, à leurs travails… et aux bêtises de leurs trois fils, s'il faut être tout à fait honnête.

Je suis l'aîné de cette fratrie. Suivent, Emmett et Edward. Mes meilleurs amis, mes meilleurs compagnons de jeux, de blagues et de bêtises. Nous sommes tous les trois très proches en âges, avec à peine deux ans d'écart. Nous avons eu une enfance idyllique dans une petite bourgade. Nous avons toujours été dans les mêmes écoles, et toujours fourrés ensemble, nous ne manquions pas une seule occasion de partir à l'aventure et de faire, ce que nos parents nommaient des bêtises. Comme nous construire une cabane dans un arbre. Comme embarquer dans une barque trouée dans une mare infestée de petites bestioles qui piquent.

Carlisle avait fait de son mieux pour nous tempérer en nous transmettant certaines valeurs, notamment sur la famille. Celle-ci passait avant tout, et mes frères et moi, étions bien d'accord là-dessus. Cette époque nous rend encore nostalgiques. Cette époque où nous habitions ensemble, au même endroit, où ma mère n'avait pas encore était obligée de reprendre son travail d'architecte, où nous n'avions pas encore déménagé aux quatre coins du pays pour le travail de nos parents, puis pour nos études. Une époque où on trouvait les filles dégoutantes. La bonne époque finalement.

Nous avons été élevés dans l'amour, l'amour paternel et filial, l'amour fraternel mais aussi l'amour romantique. Nos parents et nos grands-parents du côté paternel nous en parlaient sans cesse. Edward avait développé une fascination pour ces amours de jeunesse, amours solides, qui se poursuivaient et évoluaient au fil des années. Emmett en avait vécu un avec sa Rose et nous espérions tous que cette histoire-là se terminerait bien.

Pour ma part, j'étais plus sceptique. Un seul amour, une seule femme pour toute la vie ? Il fallait vraiment rencontrer la bonne. Et sur sept milliard de personnes sur terre, je restai dubitatif quant au résultat. J'appréciais Alice. Et je l'aimais, à ma façon. Une manière douce et raisonnable. Une manière que je trouvais agréable.

* * *

><p>La voiture d'Edward se gara devant la maison à côté de la mienne. Nous sortîmes tous de la maison pour aller les accueillir. Edward sortit le premier de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière à sa compagne de voyage. Alice se permit un coup de coude pour me faire noter la galanterie de mon cadet. Edward avait toujours été parfait. Et la jeune femme qui nous présenta était à son image : parfaite.<p>

Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler. Un petit format –environ un mètre soixante-cinq- bien proportionné. Elle était brune avec des yeux de chat, des yeux arc-en-ciel lorsqu'elle était émue. Et elle l'était.

- Bonjour Teddy ! s'exclama Emmett en claquant deux bises sur la joue d'Edward.

- Salut Teddy, le saluai-je en lui donnant une accolade. Je te présente Alice Brandon.

- Enchanté, répondit Edward en effectuant un baisemain. Maman, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, je vous présente Isabella Swan. Mais elle préfère Bella.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, souffla Isabella dans un sourire.

- Et nous donc, s'exclama ma mère, enchantée de voir ses deux fils ramenés une jeune fille. Elle embrassa Bella et enjoignit chacun d'entre nous à entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Une coupe de champagne ? Proposa Emmett.

- Oui merci, répondit Bella.

- Les cousins ne sont pas là ? Demanda Edward en scrutant la pièce.

- Ils n'arriveront que demain, indiqua maman en reprenant sa place derrière les fourneaux. Déjà que ton père est en retard…

Nous rîmes à la remarque de ma mère. Il est vrai que notre grand-mère Eliza était plus ponctuelle qu'une _horloge_ suisse.

Il était normal qu'Edward se soit enquis des cousins. Ceux-ci faisaient partie de la famille de notre mère. Matthew, le frère de notre mère était décédé il y a quelques années dans un accident de voiture. Il avait laissé sa femme Aleksandra, dite Sacha et ses quatre enfants, Tanya, Irina, Katrina et Vassili. L'histoire d'amour de Sacha et Matthew était encore une autre de ces histoires merveilleuses qui avaient bercées notre enfance. Edward s'était rapproché de la famille de notre mère à l'adolescence. Il était parti vivre en Alaska quelques mois pour réapprendre la vie de famille.

La sonnette retentit encore une fois.

- J'y vais maman, annonçai-je avant d'entendre la voix familière de ma grand-mère. Je leur ouvris le portail et nous nous pressâmes de terminer nos préparations. Des rires fusaient déjà dans la pièce grâce aux pitreries d'Emmett. Il attendait avec impatience le lendemain et la fête avec les invités, dont Rosalie Hale ferait partie.

- Bonjour tout le monde, annonça notre père en passant le seuil de la porte.

- Carlisle, ce n'est pas trop tôt, le tança gentiment notre mère sous les sourires de leur fils.

- Mais que vois-je ?

- Papa, Eliza, Papy, s'empressa Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil, je vous présente Alice Brandon et Bella Swan. Respectivement les chéries d'Edward et Jasper.

- Cela serait plus juste dans l'autre sens, Emmett, siffla Edward.

- Sinon tu enlèves le respectivement, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ravis de vous rencontrer Mesdemoiselles, les salua Eliza du haut de sa canne argenté.

- Enchanté, poursuivirent en même temps Carlisle et Edward Senior.

Nous nous sourîmes. Les chiens ne feront jamais des chats. Esmé nous pria de prendre l'apéritif sur le canapé du salon. Nous discutâmes ensemble un verre à la main, des amuse-gueules à porter de bouche. J'aidais notre mère dans la préparation du repas. J'allumai ma première cigarette sous l'œil rieur d'Emmett et franchement réprobateur d'Edward. Carlisle énonça alors une vérité sur notre famille qui fit rire tout le monde :

- J'avais pourtant recommandé à mes fils de ne jamais faire médecine. Résultat : Emmett est obstétricien, Jasper est psychiatre et Edward, cardiologue.

- D'ailleurs Jasper tu passeras me voir, pour une radio des poumons, surenchérit Teddy.

- Oh Ted, tout doux. Chacun sa spécialité, tu soignes le corps, je soigne l'esprit.

- Tu n'as jamais su t'amuser Teddy, embraya Emmett, et je lui tapais dans la main pour avoir réussi à faire enrager notre petit frère.

- Ca c'est ce que vous croyez, sourit Bella en nous regardant intensément.

Je la plaignais en sachant qu'Emmett ne la lâcherait plus après cela. Nous rîmes d'une de ses blagues en passant à table.

* * *

><p>Les réunions familiales étaient propices aux discussions en tout genre. Nous aimions nous retrouver le soir, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, cigarette au bec, malgré les mises en garde de notre cardio maison. Parfois il prenait une cigarette avec nous. C'est lors de cette veillée que Maman me confia son bonheur de nous avoir tous les trois, en passe d'être heureux.<p>

- Pourquoi en passe ?

- Parce qu'Emmett n'est pas encore allé chercher sa Rose, me répondit-elle. Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous les trois en couple et souriant.

- Le couple est-il si important ?

- Tu serais Edward je te répondrai non. Edward fait une fixation sur les couples heureux. Il veut tellement ce que les autres ont qu'il ne se concentre pas sur ce qu'il a. J'ai peur que Bella ne reste peu de temps avec lui.

- Mais je ne suis pas Edward.

- Non tu n'es pas Edward, alors je te répondrais oui. Le couple est vraiment important. Être deux dans la vie cela rend plus fort, quasiment invincible car si l'on choisit bien, cela rend heureux.

- Voilà, si on choisit bien. Tu as mis le doigt sur le problème Maman. Comment on sait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire ? A partir de quand on sait ? J'ai peur de trop intellectualiser ces choses-là et de ne pas me permettre d'être heureux. Que ça me bloque.

- L'intelligence n'a jamais été un frein au bonheur. Au contraire elle donne la liberté de le choisir ou de le créer.

Je méditais ses paroles en silence. Six ans d'études, cinq de pratique, pour me faire moucher comme un gosse par ma mère. Mais étrangement ce qui me marque le plus de cette soirée-là, c'est le rire de Bella devant les descriptions d'Alice.

* * *

><p>Nous montâmes nous coucher à des heures indues après avoir ris, chantés et nous être racontés nos bonheurs et nos malheurs. Demain la vraie fête commençait et il fallait être en forme. Eliza et Papy étaient restés aussi longtemps que nous en tirant sur un joint qu'avait roulé Carlisle sous le regard réprobateur d'Edward. Avais-je précisé que notre famille faisait partie du mouvement hippie dans les années soixante-dix ? Et qu'en plus de cette ignoble tare, elle n'en était jamais vraiment sortie ?<p>

Je souriais beaucoup moins le lendemain matin lorsque la voix flûtée d'Alice transperça le voile cotonneux qui entourait ma tête.

- Debout, Esmée a sonné la cloche du petit déjeuner.

Je me levais avec difficulté. L'alcool, la drogue et la cigarette n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Esmée me tendit immédiatement un bol de café avant de chuchoter :

- Essaie d'émerger rapidement. Si tu veux j'ai des _médicaments_ contre le mal de tête. Ta mission, si tu l'acceptes est d'aider en cuisine aujourd'hui.

Esmée trouvait toujours des solutions ludiques pour nous faire participer. Le « si tu l'acceptes » n'était qu'une formule. Et bizarrement ni Emmett, ni Edward, ni moi ne l'avions remise en question. Après un petit déjeuner où je pus admirer les visages défaits de certains membres de ma famille, je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain pour une douche salvatrice. Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un aurait eu exactement la même idée que moi au rez de chaussé. D'où ma sortie triomphante de la douche, une mini-serviette autour des reins.

- Mais Jasper où vas-tu ? demanda Alice éberluée en me voyant passer devant la table du petit déjeuner à moitié nu.

- Je vais déloger Emmett de là, hurlai-je sans ralentir, persuadé comme je l'étais que mon frère m'avait encore joué un mauvais tour.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clef et je me précipitai dans le bac, prêt à inonder mon frère avec la paume de douche.

- Ah, Jasper mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'écarquillai les yeux devant le corps nu de la compagne de mon frère. Emmett en farceur indécrottable pris une photo de nos expressions choquées alors que toute la famille se pressait derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Bella glissa en voulant se cacher derrière moi et nous nous retrouvions morts de rire, à même le carrelage et nus.

La première à réagir fut Alice en nous couvrant d'une serviette de bain. Eliza et Papy s'esclaffaient derrière Carlisle et Esmée. Emmett était littéralement plié de rire. Mais il reprit vite sa respiration en voyant la figure d'Edward se colorer petit à petit. Nous avions suffisamment embêté Teddy pendant toute notre enfance pour savoir que lorsqu'il faisait cette tête-là, il valait mieux courir, vite et loin. Emmett ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Nos grands-parents et nos parents nous laissâmes nous débrouiller entre jeunes, tandis qu'Edward courrait après Emmett pour lui faire tâter de son poing. Alice nous aida à nous relever.

- Tu vois Alice, quand je te disais qu'il ne valait mieux pas voir ma famille, repris-je.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hormis le fait que tu le retrouves à poil avec moi sous la douche ? insinua Bella, non vraiment une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale…

Nous rîmes à cette dernière réplique avant d'entendre la voix angoissée d'Esmée nous demandait de nous presser.

* * *

><p>Après la douche épique devenue légendaire en quelques minutes grâce aux talents de conteur d'Emmett, je me retrouvais derrière les fourneaux avec ma mère, à préparer les entrées et l'apéritif, tout en répondant à l'interphone qui n'arrêtait pas. Les cousins étaient venus avec leur famille et aucun n'avait cru bon de faire du covoiturage. Sans compter les quelques amis que nos parents avaient invité.<p>

- Eleazar, Carmen, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Et la petite Lola, qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi !

Je m'en voulais de laisser Alice seule face à toute ma cinglée de famille, mais elle ne semblait pas dépaysée dansant joyeusement des farandoles avec les enfants, saluant les adultes et venant grappiller un baiser de temps en temps.

Tanya vint passer quelques instants en cuisine avec moi, une coupe à la main. Elle me décrivit sa vie avec son mari Adam et ses deux enfants, Kate et Valerian. Elle me fit rire avec les phrases d'enfants de son cadet, d'à peine deux ans et déjà fort débrouillard.

Irina lui succéda avec Laurent. Elle me présenta les amis de Laurent, Victoria et James, deux charmantes personnes très sympathiques et apparemment totalement désaxés au niveau sexuel. Irina me confia qu'avec Laurent ce n'était pas du sérieux, mais beaucoup de sexe et que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle me piqua plusieurs feuilletés avant de repartir vers le jardin.

Logiquement Kate prit sa place. La règle apparemment n'était de ne pas me laisser seul dans la cuisine. Kate était la cousine dont j'étais le plus proche. Elle était venue me voir lorsqu'à dix-huit ans son petit ami l'avait mise enceinte. Elle voulait avorter. Je l'avais guidé lors de la procédure médicale et lui avait conseillé un de mes collèges pour le suivi psychologique. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise, mais sa rencontre avec Garrett l'avait beaucoup aidée. Et comme pour se rattraper Kate avait maintenant quatre enfants : Dorian, Eric, Lilian et Wendy.

Nous étions en pleine discussion lorsque Bella arriva, un plateau de verre à la main.

- Esmée m'a demandé de les laver pour dresser la grande table. La table des petits est prête.

- Oui on va le faire, répondis-je gentleman.

- Mais non, je m'en occupe, protesta Bella en remplissant le bac de l'évier.

- Attends on est combien… Eleazar, Carmen, Lola, Rosalie, Victoria, James, plus nous onze, plus vous huit.

- Vingt-cinq, calculai-je.

- Le fort en thème à parler, s'exclama-t-elle.

- En calcul mental plutôt.

Irina me tira plutôt puérilement la langue ce qui l'amena à nous parler d'une anecdote dont elle avait le secret. Mais cousine était d'un sarcasme délicieux lorsqu'elle décidait de vous en faire profiter. Nous nous retrouvâmes ainsi à nous raconter nos histoires de boulot plus ou moins drôles.

- Nous, on a un couple qui travaille ensemble au bureau. La femme n'arrête pas de faire régime sur régime, alors que là, franchement si elle veut maigrir il faut qu'elle perde un os. Donc on va à cette fameuse soirée entre collègues et voilà le mec qui s'épanche sur le fait que sa femme suive un régime hyperprotéiné et que cela n'a rien d'agréable au matin, et patati, et patata…

- Et alors ? Demandai-je, bon public.

- Je lui ai dit : « Votre femme essaie d'être belle, vu votre tronche et vos dix ans de mariage, elle a un sacré sens du sacrifice ». Ca ne l'a pas fait rire, raconta Kate en clôturant son histoire par un éclat de rire.

- Et toi Bella ?

- Au bureau, il n'y a pas tant d'agitation que cela. Les éditeurs travaillent beaucoup avec leurs écrivains et leur supérieur hiérarchique. Il y en a rarement deux sur un seul bouquin.

- Ah oui pourquoi ? demanda Katrina en sifflant son verre de champagne.

- Parce qu'on se dévorerait les uns les autres, répondit-elle en souriant.

* * *

><p>- Jasper.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Wendy ? La questionnai-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

- Vassili, il n'est pas gentil avec moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne veut pas me faire un bisou.

- Un bisou comme ça, dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

- Mais non, répondit-elle en rougissant, un bisou d'amoureux.

- On ne peut pas faire un bisou d'amoureux avec son oncle ma chérie.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, personne ne fait de bisous d'amoureux à ses oncles, tous les humains savent cela.

- Ah d'accord. Mais les câlins on a le droit ?

- Oui, les câlins de tonton, rétorquai-je en lui tendant les bras.

Elle me serra fort entre ses menottes puis repartit à l'assaut de nouvelles bêtises.

- Tu as pensé à te spécialiser dans la pédopsychiatrie ? interrogea Bella en essuyant les assiettes. Nous nous étions retrouvés de corvée de vaisselle pour les assiettes de l'entrée.

- Oui, j'ai fait un stage de spécialisation d'ailleurs. Mais avec Emmett obstétricien, il ne manquait plus qu'Edward soit orthophoniste et on aurait été les frères « On se prend la tête avec nos gosses ».

Bella éclata de rire sous ma remarque et nous continuâmes à deviser gaiement. Nous finîmes la vaisselle et le temps de manger une tranche de gigot couverte d'haricots frais, nous étions de retour en cuisine pour faire la vaisselle.

Je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé mais j'étais attiré par elle, son magnétisme, son envie de dévorer la vie à pleines dents. Je me souviens de m'être demandé de ce qu'elle faisait avec mon frère : un romantique invétéré et un véritable éteignoir pour une fille comme elle. J'avais passé plus de temps avec elle pendant ces deux jours de fête chez mes parents qu'avec Alice. Mais même le fait qu'Alice ne m'avait absolument pas manqué pendant que je discutais avec elle, ne m'a pas fait réaliser que quelque chose clochait.

* * *

><p>Emmett était venu me voir pour me demander si nous pouvions prendre Rosalie dans la voiture à notre retour sur New York.<p>

- On la dépose dans un hôtel ?

- Non, on rentre directement à la maison.

- C'n'est pas vrai, Em' !

- Si, elle a dit oui !

Nous nous étreignions comme des idiots en hurlant à tue-tête : « ELLE A DIT OUI » jusqu'à ce qu'Edward nous rejoigne et fasse la troisième voix.

Le bruit ameuta le reste de la famille et Emmett pût embrasser sa belle sous les applaudissements nourris de toute la famille.

Pour l'occasion Edward nous joua au piano sa plus belle mélodie. Il était le seul à vraiment pratiquer un instrument bien qu'Emmett et moi avions pris des cours de musique, respectivement batterie et _guitare_. Ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de faire un malheur en reprenant des vieux tubes des Beattles, Queen et autres Rolling Stone, pour que la fête se prolonge.

* * *

><p>- Faites attention à vous en rentrant, conjura Esmé.<p>

- Et envoyez un message sur le portable pour dire que vous êtes arrivés, demanda Carlisle.

Alice jura, Emmett et Rose aussi et nous pûmes entrer dans la voiture. Bella et Edward nous précèderaient de quelques minutes. Les cousins étaient déjà rentrés et Carlisle avait raccompagné Papy et Eliza, titubant, chez eux. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et le lendemain chacun travaillait.

Nous passâmes le portail avec un regret dans l'attitude. Ces deux jours de folie, de fête nous réconciliait avec le reste du monde, le temps de se retrouver encore une fois tous ensemble. Une sorte d'échappée en famille. Emmett et moi avions l'habitude de ce sentiment, en revanche nous n'étions pas préparés à le gérer chez nos compagnes. Elles commencèrent à disséquer chaque moment pour s'en délecter jusqu'au bout. Elles s'étaient faites une amie de Bella et espéraient la revoir sur New York. Bella avait promis, elles avaient bon espoir.

La nuit était tombée lorsque nous déposâmes Rose et Emmett devant la maison de ce dernier. Ivres de fatigue ils avaient eu du mal à tourner la serrure. Nous avions attendu qu'ils soient rentrés avant de redémarrer. Alice avait pris le volant, moins sujette à la fatigue que moi.

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'immeuble de notre appartement. Alice gara la voiture, pris deux bagages à mains tandis que je prenais le reste en fermant le coffre. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur. Exceptionnellement, Alice décida de le prendre avec moi, trop fatiguée pour monter les dix étages à pieds. La fête avait eu raison d'elle.

Pourtant au moment de se coucher, elle trouva la force de me dire, dans la lumière projetée par la _lampe de chevet_ :

- J'aime autant ta famille que toi.

* * *

><p>Notre deuxième rencontre avait été fracassante. Elle eut lieu deux semaines après l'anniversaire de mes parents. En effet, Bella était venue tout-à-trac dans mon cabinet. Je gérais ce dernier avec le Dr Peter Charles, ancien camarade d'université.<p>

Je réalisais toujours une pause de dix minutes minimum entre deux patients, le temps de me remettre, d'assimiler, de me recentrer sur autre chose. Je prenais toujours un temps pour moi, avant de prendre un temps pour les autres. Bella débarqua pendant l'une de ces pauses, alors que touillais pensivement un café.

- Mademoiselle !

- Pardonnez-moi, répliqua Bella, sur un ton calme en ouvrant la porte de mon bureau.

- Mademoiselle. Excusez-moi Dr Cullen. Cette jeune femme prétend être votre belle-sœur.

- Et pour une fois c'est vrai Lisbeth, je vous remercie.

Lisbeth ferma la porte sur elle, après s'être excusée auprès de Bella.

- Il y a des gens qui se font passer pour ta belle-sœur afin de pouvoir te voir ?

- Cela m'est arrivé quelques fois, dis-je en lui souriant. Je t'en prie assieds-toi. Tu veux un café ?

Elle posa le bout de ses fesses sur la chaise en regardant autour d'elle. Toute son attitude me révélait qu'elle était sur le point de s'enfuir.

- Non merci, Jasper.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Excuse-moi, déformation professionnelle. Que me vaut cette visite chère belle-sœur ? Poursuivis-je sur le ton de l'humour.

- Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça, mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

- En général on prend rendez-vous pour ça, et on évite que son thérapeute soit un membre de sa famille.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. J'en ai discuté avec Rose et Alice mais elles ne voient pas les choses de la même façon. Je voulais savoir rapidement si j'étais folle, ironisa-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie…

- Edward m'a demandé ma main. Il m'a invité au restaurant hier soir et s'est agenouillé devant tout le monde pour me faire une demande en règle, romantique…

- Et le problème est ?

- Qu'on ne se connait que depuis six mois ! Que nous ne vivons pas ensemble. Que je ne sais rien de lui ! Je ne vais pas jouer ma vie sur un coup de poker en disant oui à un homme que je ne connais pas. Je sais qu'Edward est quelqu'un de bien, son entourage me le prouve, son métier, sa passion pour la musique… Mais nous en revenons toujours au même point : cela va trop vite. De plus j'ai une impression bizarre.

- Et qu'elle est-elle ?

- Edward est incapable de pondre une idée originale. Il n'est pas romantique, il EST le romantisme. J'ai l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un poète frustré qui pourtant en matière de romantisme suit tous les clichés sociaux. Regarde sa demande en mariage par exemple… Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- Tu as dit non ? L'interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment voulais-tu que je dise non ? Je lui ai demandé s'il avait bien réfléchi. Il m'a répondit un oui, tellement… Affirmatif. J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. Mais rassure-moi, il n'y pas que moi qui trouve cela dingue, précipité ?

- Non, pourquoi Alice et Rose ne t'ont pas soutenu ?

- Elles ont soupiré en me disant qu'elles rêvaient toutes les deux d'une déclaration comme celle-là.

- Certes… répliquais-je en riant. Je comprends ton sentiment. Tout ce que je peux te dire est qu'Edward a toujours idéalisé les couples présents dans notre famille. On a toujours été entouré de beaucoup d'amour. Et nous avons eu des exemples de couples vraiment impressionnants, il n'y a qu'à voir Carlisle et Esmée.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête pour me donner son assentiment.

- Edward a souvent pensé que pour avoir une vie réussie, il fallait tomber amoureux jeunes, se marier vite, avoir des enfants…

- Mais ces couples ont-ils fait ça ?

- Chacun est allé au rythme de son histoire. Et il ne devrait pas en être autrement. Notre mère a toujours dit à Edward de faire attention à ce qu'il avait et non ce qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

- Je comprends pourquoi.

- Mais Teddy est un garçon intelligent. Si tu lui expliques il comprendra tes réticences. Le mieux serait d'organiser un dîner romantique et je suis sûr que cela ne fera que vous rapprochez.

Au fur et à mesure de notre discussion, le corps de Bella s'était détendu.

- Je te remercie. Je savais que tu m'écouterais.

- Ah oui ? La taquinai-je. Et qu'est-ce qui te faisait dire cela ? Outre le métier bien sûr !

- Outre le métier ? Je ne sais pas. Tu as déjà eu le feeling avec quelqu'un ? L'impression d'avoir un lien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Et bien, voilà, j'ai le feeling avec toi. Je savais que ça se passerait bien.

Je la raccompagnais pour reprendre le cours de ma journée et de mes rendez-vous.

- Tu te fais souvent confiance comme ça ?

-Tout le temps. Je ne fonctionne que comme ça. Je suis ravie de t'avoir revue, dit-elle en me faisant une bise.

- Moi aussi à bientôt !

- Oui, au revoir Jasper.

Je fermai la porte sur la chevelure brune de Bella. Je la comprenais plus que bien même. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais fait le portrait de mon frère. Je me secouais la tête pour chasser cette histoire, en priant pour que maman est tort et que Bella reste avec Edward.

Non mais quel con.

* * *

><p>- Jazz, passe-moi le papier peint encollé là, s'il te plait, me demanda Emmett perché sur un escabeau à deux mètres du sol.<p>

Je lui tendis le papier peint pendant qu'il se dandinait au rythme de la radio. Il avait emménagé avec Rosalie depuis trois mois. Il avait l'air heureux et elle aussi. Ils avaient décidé de redécorer le bureau pour que Rosalie puisse reprendre ses cours. Elle voulait devenir costumière pour le théâtre, le cinéma. Elle avait choisi cette nouvelle expérience après une semaine à tourner en rond chez Emmett. La formation était en alternance et se faisait sur six mois complets. Elle avait investi toutes ses économies dans ce nouvel apprentissage et dans la rénovation du bureau.

- Tu sais, Rose est super déterminée pour avoir son diplôme.

- Elle l'obtiendra sans problème.

- Oui cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle rêvait de passer dans cette école. Elle n'avait pas osé, elle se pensait trop loin d'une grande ville, et puis tu sais cette affaire avec Royce…

- Oui une histoire vraiment sordide.

- Bref, je me disais que si elle a son diplôme, d'ici trois mois, je lui ferai ma demande.

Je chancelai en encollant un morceau de papier peint. Cela devenait une manie dans cette famille de demander des femmes en mariage ?

- Oh, je présume que c'est très bien.

- Ouais. J'espère qu'elle dira oui.

- Pourquoi elle dirait non ?

- Tu as raison, Jazz, je suis irrésistible !

- Et donc vous vous marierez plutôt cet été ?

- C'est cela même !

- C'est une bonne idée, Emmett, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour.

- C'est clair, et puis ce n'est pas comme Teddy…

Sur ce morceau de phrase, Emmett ferma sa bouche, surpris d'avoir laissé sortir cette information. Il se tapa la tête contre le mur, s'encollant les cheveux par la même occasion.

- Je suis au courant Em'. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment gaffé…

- Il t'en a parlé à toi aussi.

- Non, c'est Bella qui est venue un matin, complètement désorientée.

- Ah bah, tu vas peut être lui expliquer pourquoi elle a dit non…

- Elle a dit non ? Interrogeais-je surpris.

- Mais tu ne t'étais pas au courant ?

- Je sais qu'il l'a demandé en mariage six mois après leur rencontre.

- Bah ouais. Même qu'il l'avait invité dans un super restaurant pour leur six mois, ou une connerie du genre. Sauf qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle réfléchirait. Et une fois tout réfléchit, elle a dit non. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette "proposition honnêtement", que ce serait "vraiment inconsidéré".

Je grimaçai face aux mots employés pas Emmett. Les guillemets qu'il mimait avec ses doigts témoignaient qu'ils faisaient partis du discours de Bella et elle n'aurait pas pu plus mal s'y prendre avec Edward. Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

- Et Edward ?

- Bah il était mal quoi. Il est rentré ici, bourré comme un coin. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la poignée, il grattait à la porte. On a eu un mal fou à le foutre debout avec Rose.

- Ah, quand même, constatai-je effaré. Edward a à peu près autant de propension à boire de l'alcool que de pondre un flan à la noix de coco.

- C'est pour cela que je te dis qu'il était bourré. Il parait que ça lui est arrivé en école de médecine. Ils ne nous l'avaient pas dit, hein le saloupiot.

- Pas possible ? Répliquais-je plus commère qu'une femme. Edward Cullen, le si sérieux Edward Cullen, cardiologue renommé peut se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à rentrer à quatre pattes ?

- Ouais, ça le rendrait presqu'humain.

Nous pouffions comme des gamines. Notre si sérieux frère, notre conscience, la voix de la raison… A vrai dire cela me rassurait de savoir qu'il avait fait quelques conneries en son temps. Il faut dire qu'avec Emmett on s'était pas privé.

- Mais tu sais qu'il voulait faire kiné à un moment ?

- Ouais, répondis-je intéressé.

- C'était un pari.

- Quel con !

Nous nous esclaffâmes en essayant de coller un lais de papier droit.

- Bon pour en revenir à la petite Bella, elle l'a sacrément secoué le frangin. Elle l'aurait pas pu dire oui et puis c'est tout !

- Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela Em', répondis-je en lui tendant un nouveau lais encollé. Elle l'aime, mais c'est une fille, vivante, qui ne s'enferme pas, qui croque la vie à pleines dents. La demande en mariage après six mois de relation ça aurait plutôt tendance à la faire fuir.

- Pourtant toutes les femmes…

- Bella n'est peut-être pas toutes les femmes, continuais-je en coupant Emmett.

Celui-ci me regarda étrangement à travers son lais de papier peint.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la nana de Teddy, Jazz.

- Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Putain, et c'est toi le psy de la famille !

* * *

><p>Notre troisième rencontre eut lieu au mariage d'Emmett et Rose. Il l'avait demandé dès la réception de son diplôme, et elle au moins, avait dit oui. Nous assisterions donc au mariage mi-août avec toute la famille. Celui-ci se ferait dans notre maison de famille. Alice s'était immédiatement proposée et Rose avait été plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir se délester un peu du poids de l'organisation du mariage.<p>

Alice trépignait littéralement devant tout ce qu'il y avait à faire : traiteur, décoration, robe… Elle décida de dessiner celle de Rosalie avec l'accord de celle-ci. Elle prit même quelques jours de congés pour faire des essais et seconder Rose dans les choix de certains trucs dont je ne comprenais pas l'importance. Et pourtant, au vu de ce qu'on m'en disant, ça en avait !

Carlisle, Esmée et toute la famille serait présente, ainsi que les cousins et cousines. Sans oublier la mère de Rose et quelques amis du couple. J'étais assez guilleret à l'approche de ce mariage. Alice n'arrêtait pas de faire des insinuations plus ou moins discrètes comme quoi elle rêvait un jour de vivre quelque chose de semblable. Elle me demandait plus ou moins subtilement de faire ma demande. Mais j'en étais absolument incapable. Je sais qu'à trente ans, il serait tant que je me décide. Mais je ne voulais pas me marier, parce que ça se faisait. Ni avoir des enfants, parce que la société dicte qu'à tel âge il est temps d'en avoir.

J'espérais secrètement que les insinuations d'Alice diminueraient après le mariage. Elle m'était chère et était appréciée de toute la famille mais je n'étais pas prêt à cette forme d'engagement. Et j'ignorais si je le serai un jour. A part ceci, la vie continuait tranquillement. Le temps s'écoulait entre mes patients et les dîners mondains auxquels Alice me trainait quand je n'avais qu'une envie : un bain et un livre. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir que je ne lui refusais pas.

Mais ce qui était plus étrange était notre absence totale de vie sexuelle depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait le mariage et son travail, j'avais les répétitions et mon boulot, qui se terminait parfois tard. En rentrant, souvent à des heures totalement décalées, nous avions envie de dormir. Mais cette absence de rapports semblait la blesser et je le comprenais.

Complètement perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas que nous arrivions à destination. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous étions partis à deux, et Alice s'était rapidement endormie. J'actionnais l'interphone et ma mère m'ouvrit.

- A tout de suite mon grand.

Mon grand. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais…

Je me garai derrière la voiture d'Edward. J'allais secouer gentiment Alice pour la réveiller quand je la vis avec un enfant dans les bras. Le petit Valerian était tombé et faisait un câlin à Bella, son pouce dans la bouche. Le tableau me plaisait beaucoup.

- Nous sommes arrivés ?

Je détachais mon regard de la scène alors qu'Edward arrivait pour enlacer Bella.

- Oui. J'allais te réveiller.

- Merci, me dit-elle, en m'embrassant. Sur la joue.

* * *

><p>Le mariage avait été organisé d'une main de maitre. Rose avait salué Alice ainsi qu'Esmée, Emmett et Bella. Alice était vraiment rayonnante de fierté face à cette reconnaissance de ma famille. Je me souvins alors de la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée avant de s'endormir après la fête pour les trente ans de mariage de mes parents. J'eus alors un élan de tendresse pour Marie-Alice Brandon, Alice, orpheline a trois mois, adoptée par un couple charmant mais néanmoins sans famille et voulant créer la leur. Alice était heureuse au sein de ma famille. Elle trouvait ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Quelque chose que je savais posséder depuis longtemps.<p>

L'esprit de famille.

Je lui souriais et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Mon regard dériva vers Bella, splendide dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait était tellement radieuse, que son apparition sur la piste m'avait donné un coup au cœur.

Alice vint me rejoindre à notre table. Celle-ci avait été désertée lors de l'annonce des danses. Après un premier round avec Alice, j'étais allé siroter une bière avant de reprendre.

Elle posa sa main sur la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais j'ai compris Jazz.

- Pardon Alice ?

- Depuis quelques temps tu ne m'appelles plus Lilipuce, nous ne faisons plus l'amour… Je pensais revoir cela après le mariage, repartir sur une cohabitation saine. Mais je t'ai vu regarder Bella.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Regarde-la, Jasper. Tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu parles énormément d'elle, tu me demandais toujours des nouvelles, tu prends systématiquement sa défense face à ton frère. Tu n'as jamais fait cela pour moi.

Je regardais Bella en train de danser une espèce de gigue avec Emmett. Edward se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa main sur sa hanche. Mon cœur se serra. Et je réalisai la véracité des propos d'Alice. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Tout. Et plus encore. Je me souvenais du coup au cœur lorsqu'elle est sortie de la maison, habillée en demoiselle d'honneur. Et de mon arrêt face à elle portant le petit Valerian.

- C'est clair, murmura Alice, tu l'aimes.

- Alice, comment tu peux faire cela ?

- Te faire prendre conscience de tes sentiments ?

- Entre autres.

- Parce qu'au fond je ne t'aime plus, Jasper. Ou je t'aime trop pour que tu sois malheureux.

Je sursautai face à cette annonce.

- Je n'avais pas compris Jasper, mais je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Benjamin. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je pensais à lui de cette façon, jusqu'à ce que nous venions au mariage. Il est comédien, il joue une pièce parlant d'amour en ce moment. Et je crois que j'ai pensé à lui lorsque le pasteur a fait son sermon. Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Mais ne le sois pas, répondis-je en lui prêtant mes bras.

- Tu as été quelqu'un à part dans ma vie. Certainement le premier et le dernier homme à me comprendre si bien. Mais je crains que cela ne suffise plus. Parfois la meilleure solution est de se quitter en se souhaitant le plus de bonheur possible.

- Tu es superbement courageuse, Marie-Alice Brandon.

- Je sais, répondit-elle à travers ses larmes. Je sais aussi qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu vas aller rejoindre ton Benjamin ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Je vais d'abord pleurer un bon coup. Notre histoire mérite ce deuil n'est-ce pas ? Je le verrai plus tard.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose…

- Oui, va voir Bella et dis-lui ce que tu ressens…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je ne me trompe pas cela pourrait très bien se terminer pour toi aussi…

* * *

><p>Je ne lui avais pas parlé ce soir-là, ni les soirs suivants. D'un commun accord, nous nous étions séparés avec Alice. Nous avions réglé les derniers détails de notre séparation avant de l'annoncer à ma famille au retour d'Emmett et de Rose. Alice avait été particulièrement heureuse de pouvoir revenir dans ma famille malgré notre séparation. Elle avait été définitivement adoptée par Esmée et Rosalie ! Il était hors de question qu'elle quitte la famille, même pour une histoire d'amour !<p>

Je comprenais, et j'étais heureux de pouvoir revoir Alice. Nous avions une relation spéciale, un lien qui s'était déjà atténué. Le feeling comme aurait dit Bella. Nous étions rapidement redevenus amis. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait rejoint Benjamin en coulisses. Il l'attendait.

Je l'avais rencontré et Alice paraissait heureuse avec lui. Elle l'avait amené à un de nos repas de famille. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas bien compris au début ce qu'il faisait dans la famille de son ex. Et puis on lui avait présenté Esmée la maternelle, Rose la belle, Emmett le pitre… Je pense qu'il a fini par comprendre, car ils sont revenus. Et Benjamin, fils unique, était ravi de découvrir notre esprit de famille.

Quant à moi je me morfondais. Alice m'avait dit d'aller parler à Bella et je n'osais pas. Je trouvais cette situation merdique. Ce terme était vraiment l'adjectif approprié. Car même si elle m'aimait je ne supporterai pas de voir mon frère malheureux. Le dilemme était cornélien.

Je passai l'_aspirateur_ dans mon perchoir. J'avais repris certaines habitudes de célibataire depuis ma rupture d'avec Alice. Et le ménage s'en faisait ressentir. Je réfléchissais à tout cela et bien plus, lorsque je vis dans le visiophone, mon frère. Edward.

- Entre, je t'attends.

* * *

><p>Edward entra dans l'appartement. Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il me casse la gueule.<p>

- C'est sympa ici.

Je haussai un sourcil devant son attitude.

- Je ne suis pas venu te parler de cela en fait.

J'imaginais bien. Il s'assit sur mon divan avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas quand les gens faisaient cela, ça ne sentait jamais bon pour moi.

- Voilà, j'ai quitté Bella.

J'en restais complètement ébahi. Une massue me serait tombée dessus que cela aurait eu le même effet.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, j'ai quitté Bella. Enfin, nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et apparemment elle aussi, alors on s'est séparé. On l'a annoncé dimanche, mais tu n'étais pas chez papa et maman. Alors je tenais à te le dire.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi bon dieu ! Il demande pourquoi ! Tu sais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'Em' a raison, la psycho ça ramollit le cerveau. Parce que c'est toi qu'elle aime crétin.

Je restais atterré devant les propos que me tenaient mon frère cadet.

- Quand je lui ai demandé sa main et qu'elle a refusé, je t'avoue ne pas avoir compris. Elle m'a soumis tout un tas de raisons très valables et nous avons longtemps parlé de ma névrose des relations durables. Mais au fur et à mesure nous avons commencé à nous éloigner. C'est bien simple, elle me touchait plus. Je ne comprenais plus et redoublais d'attentions pour elle, ce qui je l'ai appris après, la faisait se sentir encore pire. Puis je suis tombé amoureux d'une interne, elle s'appelle Maggie. Elle est fantastique. Et je crois qu'on va se fiancer sous peu. Grâce à cette situation j'ai compris un à un tous les sentiments de Bella, sa gêne mais aussi son problème. Il y a une semaine nous avons tout mis à plat, elle m'a tout avoué et j'en ai fait de même. Nous nous sommes séparés et elle a pris un appart à côté de Central Park. Un pigeonnier, un peu comme le tien. Elle n'ira pas vers toi, Jazz, mais ça serait vraiment con qu'elle te passe sous le nez parce que tu n'auras pas eu les couilles d'aller la voir…

Je me levais tel un automate avant de me retourner vers mon frère.

- Son adresse ?

Il prit un papier et un stylo à côté du téléphone et la nota rapidement.

- Cours Forest !

* * *

><p>Je courrais comme un dératé à ma voiture. Je faillis me prendre plusieurs panneaux et réverbères mais arrivait finalement devant ma voiture, intact.<p>

- EH FOREST ! me hurla Teddy du haut de mon appartement. TU AS OUBLIE CA !

Il me balança mes clefs. J'allais les ramasser et prenait le volant. Elle venait de déménager, elle était chez elle… Je tournai dans le quartier de Central Park et trouvait miraculeusement une place où me garer, pas loin de son immeuble. Je me sentais encore pire que lors de mon premier rencard. Ce que m'avait dit Emmett, puis Alice et enfin Edward… Il en avait fallu des discutions, des ruptures pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. Je sonnais à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est Jasper.

- Monte.

Je pris rapidement l'ascenseur quelque peu angoissé. _Que fallait-il dire ? On dit quoi dans une situation pareille ? Hey salut, c'est Jasper, ton ex c'est mon frère, tu me resitues ? Ouais c'est ça. Eh bien je passais pour te dire que je t'aime voilà, bon bah salut à plus…. _Crétin… La porte s'ouvrit pour laissait place à un long couloir allumé. Je frappai au bon numéro.

Enfin, je suppose que c'était le bon numéro car un bras m'empoigna de force et me passa dans l'interstice de la porte avant qu'une bouche ne se colle sur mes lèvres.

- Bella…

- Je ne veux pas te déstabiliser, me dit-elle d'une voix rauque, mais là franchement j'ai vraiment très envie de toi…

A ces mots, ma virilité se réveilla. Bella se pressa de tout son corps contre moi en réattaquant ma bouche avec la sienne. Le baiser fut d'abord lent puis de plus en plus profond. Je ressentais ses frissons et elle provoquait les miens. Je sentais mon érection se gonfler de façon inconfortable. Une douleur mêlée de plaisir grisant. Depuis quand un tel désir m'avait assailli ? L'avait-il déjà fait ?

J'arrêtai complètement de penser lorsque Bella s'attaqua à mon cou. Elle commença par embrasser ma mâchoire avant de remonter derrière mon oreille. Je l'arrêtai pour lui rendre la pareille. Sa peau était si douce et elle gémit alors que je passai ma langue derrière son oreille.

Elle se détacha de moi et me prit les mains pour m'entrainer vers sa chambre. Elle me déshabillait à mesure que nous avancions et je me retrouvais rapidement en boxer face à elle. Elle me fit m'allonger sur le ventre et plaça des dizaines de baisers tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale ainsi que dans ma nuque. J'avais l'impression de m'enflammer. Je respirai lourdement en sentant son corps sur moi. D'un coup de rein j'inversais la situation. J'ôtai vivement son chemisier et son pantalon pour qu'elle se retrouve en sous- vêtements. Je la fis rouler sur le ventre et m'appliquai méthodiquement à lui faire subir la douce torture qu'elle venait de m'infliger. Je dégrafai son soutien-gorge et entamai des caresses du bout de mes doigts. Elle soupirait et gémissait sous moi et j'adorai cette sensation.

- Jasper, s'il te plait, retourne-moi…

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Dame…

Je pus ainsi la contempler. Enfin. Elle sentait bon, sa peau était douce et elle était simplement magnifique, ainsi quasi nue. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher. Elle voulait me sentir et je le comprenais bien. Depuis quelques semaines, le désir m'envahissait en pensant à elle. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas me laisser aller. Je supposais que pour elle c'était pareil. Nous nous découvrions en sentant, embrassant, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau.

Je l'ai embrassé, doucement, puis j'ai retracé le tour de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle soupirait en me laissant l'accès pour répondre à mon baiser. Je me détachais de son visage pour parcourir son corps. Je m'arrêtai à ses seins, parfaits. Je les prenais dans mes mains. Je retraçai chacune de leurs courbes avec mes lèvres avant d'aspirer leur centre, dur, dressé.

Bella se cambra en gémissant. Je pris en bouche un téton après l'autre, en la regardant réagir. Et ce spectacle me faisait soupirer. La voir prendre du plaisir agissait de façon aphrodisiaque sur moi. Chaque mouvement, chaque soupir, se répercutait sur mon érection douloureuse.

Je continuai mon chemin délicatement. J'arrivais au dernier rempart entre son corps nu et le mien. Ses yeux luisaient et ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres.

- Lève-toi ma chérie.

Je lui enlevais son dernier vêtement en traçant des baisers sur ces jambes et jusqu'à ces pieds. Je fis le chemin inverse en la contemplant. Arrivé à son bassin, je plaçai deux coups de langue sur ses cuisses tendres afin qu'elle les ouvre. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et obtempéra. Je contemplais sa féminité et commençai à la caresser avec mes doigts, puis avec ma bouche. Je passai ma langue entre ses lèvres, jusqu'à attaquer son centre névralgique. Elle cria lorsque je l'atteignis et son bassin commença à onduler. J'augmentai ses sensations en faisant entrer un doigt en elle. Je retins un grognement. Si étroite... Je continuai mon traitement, mon majeur en elle et ma langue titillant son paquet de nerfs. Alors que je sentais ses parois se contracter, elle se releva brusquement.

- Pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

Elle me fit installer sur le dos et toucha mon sexe. Elle gémit en le maintenant contre elle. Elle l'embrassa, entoura mon gland avec sa langue tandis que je gémissais. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon ventre et je la sentis se tendre vers la table de nuit. Elle déchira un emballage et déroula le préservatif. Elle se plaça au-dessus de mon érection.

- Je suis navrée, mais si je ne t'ai pas en moi maintenant, je fais une crise.

Je souriais doucement en l'embrassant. Je sentais ses lèvres intimes frôlaient mon érection, et nous soupirâmes tous les deux. J'essayais de la faire attendre le plus possible, jouant avec son plaisir. Je sentais son humidité sur moi, son désir m'imprégnait. Elle finit par s'abaisser, s'empalant sur mon sexe. Nous grognâmes tous les deux à son action. Elle nous laissa quelques minutes afin de nous ajuster l'un à l'autre. Puis petit à petit elle entama des mouvements lents et profonds.

- Comme tu me serres, lui soufflai-je.

Elle gémit à mes paroles et continua ses allées venues sur mon érection. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux et je m'ajustais à son rythme, soulevant les hanches pour augmenter notre plaisir. Je sentais ses parois se contracter tout autour de moi, envoyant des ondes de plaisir parcourir mon corps. Bella gémissait de plus en plus avant d'atteindre l'extase.

- JASPER… !

Elle s'accrochait à moi. Je me détachai d'elle et la tournai sur le dos pour qu'elle puisse se reposer dans une position allongée. Alors que je m'enfonçai en elle, nous gémissions tous les deux.

J'entamai un rythme assez soutenu et très vitre elle vint griffer mes épaules. Elle se serra autour de moi, crochetant ses jambes sur mon bassin.

- Plus… Jasper… Plus… S'il te plait..

Je lui donnais plus de moi, plus fort, plus vite. Je ressentis ses parois se contracter pour la seconde fois et tandis qu'elle atteignait son orgasme j'atteignais le mien.

- Oh oui ! Bella… M'exclamai-je d'une voix brouillée.

Je me tenais sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Une pellicule de sueur nous couvrait tous les deux. Elle souriait en redescendant de son nuage personnel.

- Mmhhh… C'était bon. Je savais que ce serait bon…

Je ris en pensant à ce qu'elle venait dire. Je me mis en appui sur un bras avant de caresser son visage.

- Et comment pouvais-tu le savoir je te prie ?

- Parce que je t'aime vraiment. Donc ça serait bon.

Devant cette logique implacable, je me couchai. Elle riait contre moi, me laissant goûter sa peau. Nous finîmes pour nous rallonger tous les deux, elle vint se blottir contre moi, me racontant de son point de vue notre rencontre, sa vie avec mon frère, l'impossibilité de m'aimer et finalement ce sentiment présent… Des choses que j'avais également vécues. La jalousie envers Alice, le soulagement lors de notre rupture, la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Edward et son amour pour moi… Notre histoire n'avait rien pour se terminer bien, et pourtant… Elle me fit également parler, moi qui étais si souvent l'écouteur, j'étais écouté par une jeune femme merveilleuse. J'essayais de coller le plus possible à mes ressentis avec des mots. Lorsque j'eus fini elle se releva et se positionna sur moi.

- Bien, donc tout est bien qui finit bien. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime… Tu es prêt pour un second round ?

- Un second round ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en rendant sa voix rauque.

- Parfait, lui répondis-je, je n'avais rien de prévu de toute façon…

* * *

><p>- Eliott dépêche-toi mon chéri, on va dans la piscine.<p>

- Et papa ?

- Laisse le paresser sur son transat !

Bella sauta avec notre fils dans la piscine. Il riait aux éclats en embêtant ses cousines. Emma, Salomé, Adele… Mon petit d'homme n'était entouré que de jolies demoiselles. Je souriais alors qu'Esmée arriva avec un plateau rempli de glaces « pour les petits ». Je ne me privais pas d'en prendre une et en tendis quelques-unes pour Emmett, Edward et Alice.

Trois rencontres, un coup de foudre, un mariage, une heureuse conjecture et notre histoire avait pu voir le jour. Aujourd'hui elle est la préférée de toutes les histoires d'amour de la famille. Comme dirait Edward, cela venait certainement du côté prince prenant la princesse sur son cheval blanc avant de l'emmener dans son merveilleux château.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.<p>

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres histoires du concours, elles sont vraiment supers ! Vous les trouverez ici :

http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/ I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/

Et vous pourrez voter pour la fanfiction qui vous plait le plus du 1er et le 15 mai 2011 sur le blog UN PEU DE LECTURE que vous trouverez à cette adresse :

http(:)www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-concours-d-os-i-love-you-for-a-long-time-66534149(.)html

Sinon le lien est sur mon profil ^^ !

Et : Bonnes Pâques à tous !


End file.
